Spring Festivals
by xxGreenTeaXL
Summary: Bits of stories of Gin and Rangiku together.
1. Spring Festival

"GINNNNN!" Rangiku called as she raced into Third squad's headquarters.

"What do ya want?" Asked Gin from under a pile of work documents.

"Today's the spring festival! Stop being such a busy body and take a break!" begged Rangiku

"No." was all he said.

Three hours later, Gin was standing in front of the festival alone waiting for Rangiku.

He felt someone cover his eyes and the all too familiar voice asking,

"Guess who!"

"Rangiku."

"Oh Gin, you're never fun. You always know." She pouted.

He turned around to face her. She looked beautiful. Her strawberry-blonde hair was clipped in a traditional up do and fastened with the flower pin he had bought her a few years ago. The pink yukata she wore suited her skin perfectly.

Gin got closer to Rangiku. His Captain's uniform enveloped her Yukata as he leaned towards her.

"Say, Rangiku-chan, Yer looking beautiful today don't ya think?" he whispered in her ear.

Rangiku felt herself slowly blushing. Butterflies were forming in her stomach. She looked up to see his sky blue eyes staring back into hers.

"Thanks?" She whispered back.

Gin's forehead touched hers as he reached up to touch her full lips.

"You're welcome." He mustered as his lips touched hers delicately.

Rangiku felt herself intertwining her hands into his silver hair. His lips felt cool and soft to touch.

"Heh. Ya want another kiss?" Gin grinned as he let go of her lips reluctantly.

She had gone a strawberry pink and was shaking.

"Don't you ever do that again." Rangiku snapped.

Gin looked at her. He held her wrists in his hand and pinned her to wall.

"Was that a command to a higher authority eh? " He asked as he kissed her nape.

He let go of her wrists and hugged her.

"Just kiddin, Rangiku-Chan, don't look like that" Gin grinned as he watched her pink skin turn into a tomato red.

"I hate you Gin."

"Ya, well, Let's go to the festival already." Gin said as he grabbed her hand.


	2. Sleep

If one was to wander in the living quarters of the third squad's captain, they would be surprised to see not one but two futons on the floor.

. . .

_Three years before _

"I'm not sleeping in the Tenth Squad's living quarters." cried Rangiku as she laid in a hapless pile.

"Well yer not sleeping in my room." answered Gin as he marked documents.

"But we've always slept together. Why can't we do that now?" asked Rangiku producing a fresh batch of tears.

"Because yer too damn messy and you're in the tenth squad . Go sleep over there."

"Fine Gin!" yelled Rangiku while storming out of the third quarters.

Gin sighed. The real reason why she couldn't sleep in his quarter was because she had grown…womanly. Her curves had been well defined and she was well-endowed. He didn't know if he could restrain himself if they slept together in the same room. Sure they've slept with each other when they were kids, but even then he had problems. It would be too complicated for her to understand he mused.

. . .

_Eight hours later _

It was past midnight and Gin had finally finished marking documents. He trudged down the hallways and turned three corridors to get to his room.

He slid open his door and paused.

Someone was there.

Rangiku was lying in a pink colored futon fast asleep.

Gin looked around. His room had been turned into a pink and flowery mess.

_"For God's sake Rangiku, Why? This is my friggin room." Thought Gin._

Seeing as he could do nothing he pulled off his captain's robe and placed his futon right next to Rangiku's and laid down.

He turned around to face her. How many years had he spent looking at that face grow up? She still had the same marks on her face as he found her years ago.

And during those years she had grown twice as beautiful.

He reached out to touch her face gently. She murmured and he snatched his hand back. After waiting tentatively for a few moments, he touched her hair.

Her hair was strawberry blond. The same exact shade when the dawn broke or when the sunset came. She was the sun in his cold world.

Without making any sudden movements or noise, he gathered her in his arms. With her back facing his chest, he tucked her head under his neck.

"Gin." Rangiku muttered as she moved unconsciously closer to the new source of heat.

_"Ah, well I guess it would be nice to sleep like this evr'y night eh. Kind of comfy. Damn. I guess I gotta let her sleep with me after all. " Gin thought._

He lifted his head slightly, and ever so gently kissed her soft warm lips. Gin then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

. . .


	3. Persimmons

. . .

_"Shit."_ Was the only thought Gin had when he found his entire office bombarded with flyers saying

"Learn how to Waltz!"

There was only one person who could've done it.

Rangiku.

. . .

He wasn't in a good mood and she knew it.

Rangiku watched as Gin came strolling around to her with a strained grin.

"Rangiku-chan." He said, while forcing a smile on his face.

"Ginnn! I just knew you were going to come learn how to waltz with me. C'mon let's go!" Rangiku said as she pulled on his arm.

He looked at his impish childhood friend clinging onto his arm, begging with blue puppy eyes. Silently, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for her tears.

"No."

"What do you mean no? GIN. You have to learn how to waltz with me. You're the only one who I can count on." She pouted her lips and glared at him.

"I said no Rangiku."

Rangiku let go of his arm and stared at him. All her life she had never gotten a flat out refusal from Gin. He had always done whatever she had asked of him. Looks like she'd have to go with plan B.

"I didn't want to do this but…"

Rangiku reached into her kimono and pulled out a jar of expensive Japanese special dried persimmons. She knew persimmons were his favorite fruit. And that this particular type of persimmons was his favorite.

Gin was stuck. He had not had the time to go out and buy persimmons. He could feel himself salivating at the thought of eating the sweet dried fruit. It was right there in front of him. But there was no way in hell he was going to learn how to waltz to get them. Gin looked at Rangiku's eyes and knew she was thinking she had won. His pride was at stake.

"I don't have time to deal with this right now." Gin said, he turned around and walked away.

Rangiku was shocked. He didn't take the bait. She lowered the jar and stared at Gin's shadow as it disappeared.

_"I guess I can figure out another way." She thought. _

"Gin you stupid idi-" Rangiku said halfway aloud when something went whoosh.

The jar was gone from her hands.

She looked up to the roof and saw none other than Gin Ichimaru who was grinning quite happily.

"GIN, GIVE ME BACK MY DRIED PERSIMMONS." Rangiku yelled as she jumped on top the roof to chase him.

"Sucks for ya." He replied as he quickly shunpo away.

_"Good thing she sucks at shunpo." thought Gin as he chewed on a dried persimmon. _

. . .

The next day, Squad Three was greeted good morning by their Captain's usual grinning face that was covered with slap marks.


	4. Sunset

_"So it's that time of the year eh." Thought Gin, as he was sitting on top of Third Squad's roof_

He looked out past the Gotei 13's walls, and into the forest area. The leaves were turning into yellows, reds and beautiful oranges. The sun was setting in the distance.

"I knew you'd be here Gin."

Gin looked at the blue eyes that were staring cheerfully into his. Rangiku hoisted herself on her elbows and jumped on top of the roof.

"What are you doing here Gin?" She asked as she seated herself next to him.

"Runnin' from ya of course." Gin replied. He grinned when he saw Rangiku make a face.

"You love me too much to run from me."

"Maybe." Gin laid down his back and nonchalantly twisted her hair around his finger.

Rangiku looked down to his face. He still had his grin stuck on his face. But his eyes were wide open. Gin had one of the most peculiar eye color she had ever seen. Sometimes they were gray like the sky when it rained or they were a beautiful sky blue color.

"Ya know. If you keep staring at me I might just kiss ya." Gin remarked.

Rangiku looked away.

"Hey, it's already dark." She said focusing on letting her heartbeat slow down and her blush to fade away.

"The moons out so I guess it is."

They sat together in silence.

"Gin."

"Hm?"

"You won't leave me any time soon right?" she asked tentatively.

Gin sat back up and looked at her. Swiftly he took her face in his hands, leaned over and kissed her.

The kiss was hard and brief.

"Does that answer your question?" Gin asked as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

Rangiku was silent and blushing furiously. She nodded.

"Good."

_"I would never leave you. Whenever you call for me I'll be there. You're the reason why I breathe." _ Those words were the words Rangiku felt when he kissed her.

She laid down next to him and closed her eyes.


	5. Leaves

_**Authors Note: **My apologies for not updating. Had stuff to do ;_;. thanks for reviewing/reading c:! - k._

_. . .  
_

Rangiku was outside of the Tenth Squad's courtyard raking the leaves. Captain Toshiro had finally gotten her to do some type of chore.

_"This is soooo boring." Rangiku thought. _

"Yo. Watcha doin Rangiku-chan?" Gin asked, interrupting Rangiku's thoughts. He had been passing the tenth squad's quarters, pausing when he noticed the familiar strawberry blond hair swaying in the wind.

"Shiro-chan made me rake the leaves. Help me Gin!" Rangiku gave him her best puppy look.

"Ehh Rangiku-Chan. Okay." Gin grinned as he picked up a rake lying near.

"_There's something about that grin…"_ Rangiku thought as she watched him walk closer to her.

Before Rangiku could react, Gin slammed the rake on top of Rangiku's pile of leaves, causing everything to distend.

"GIN HOW COULD YOU? I WORKED HARD ON THAT PILE OF LEAVES" Rangiku yelled as she chased after Gin with a rake, aiming for his head.

Gin swiftly began to shunpo away, only to have Rangiku use a kido binding spell on his legs.

He fell flat on his face as Rangiku tripped over him.

Gin rolled over to his back to pin Rangiku to the ground. They both faced each other.

"Hiya." Gin said, grinning.

"Gin." Rangiku said apprehensively.

He pinned her hands to the ground and lowered his face to her's.

Gently he kissed her lips and got off her.

"Seeya." He said and disappeared.

Rangiku laid on the ground flushed.

_"Stupid cute jer-" Rangiku thought_

"MATSUMOTO!" yelled Captain Toshiro as he walked out of his office and into the courtyard. He stared at the leaves scattered in the court yard.

_"Screw that. Stupid Gin." Thought Rangiku as she picked up a rake. _


	6. Fever

"Your temperature is 104 degrees Gin." Rangiku said as she removed the thermometer from Gin's mouth and read it.

"Shit." Gin groaned and turned away from her. His head was hurting like hell and he felt hot. He shoved his warm futon away from him and sighed blissfully as his skin touched the cold floorboards.

"GIN! You can't do that!" Rangiku yelled as she shoved him back in the futon.

"You're suppose to sweat a fever out. And you feel so cold. Get back in the futon!"

Gin, feeling reluctant to argue with her, begrudgingly sunk into the futon. He decided to just shove his futon out as soon as she left.

"You wouldn't be sick if you didn't walk outside without a sweater. Anyways, I'll be back later. There's water and some rice porridge next you if you need it. Oh and a bucket." Rangiku paused at the door way looking at the disgruntled face in the blue futon.

_"Heh. He's such a kid." Rangiku thought to herself as she left. _

. . .

_Nightfall_

Rangiku sighed as she slid open the door. Today was hell. She hadn't been able to come back and check on Gin during the day. Shiro-chan was being a jerk and made her do all paperwork.

She heard a feeble "Hows it goin' Ran-chan?"

Rangiku looked at Gin. His face was slightly flushed. Rangiku leaned down and laid her hand over his forehead.

Gin groaned. Her cool hand felt nice under his burning body. Without warning he grabbed her and forced her body against his.

"Gin what the hell are you doing?" Rangiku yelled as she tried to pry herself free.

"Gettin' cooled. Whaddya think I'm doin' eh?" he responded back groggily. She felt so nice and cold to him. It made the dizziness lessen and the heat reside.

Rangiku couldn't move out from his arms. He was too strong. She felt his muscles ripple under her and the burning touch of his skin.

"I'm going to get sick Gin." Rangiku said with a tone of irritation.

"I don't care." Gin replied.

The seconds ticked by, minutes, then hours passed.

Gin still had not let go of her.

Somewhere in his feverish mind he was losing her. Every time he tried to reach for her, she jumped further and further away. The disorientation between reality and nightmare was horrible. By the time he woke up Rangiku was still in his arms sleeping. She had given up at some point in the night getting out of his arms.

Gently Gin eased himself off Rangiku and stood up. Today she was still there, and tomorrow she would be as well. He would make sure his nightmares never became reality.


End file.
